one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Rockatansky Vs. Kenshiro
Max Rockatansky Vs. Kenshiro is Episode 29 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a battle between Max Rockatansky from the Mad Max series and Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Description It's the battle of the Wasteland Warriors! In a post-apocalyptic environment, you must be strong to stay alive! Which of these combatants can prove they are worthy enough to do so? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Max was driving through a desert wasteland when he saw someone up ahead. Judging by the man's clothes, he thought it was a bandit so he decided to run him over. However, the person punched Max's car, completely destroying it. Max got out of the car to confront the man, who turned out to be Kenshiro. "How the hell did you do that?" Max asked. "You won't need to know," Kenshiro replied, "I'll rid this world of you very soon you filthy bandit!" Max sighed. "This guy is tough, will I stand a chance?" DO YOU HAVE THE COURAGE? FIGHT! Max started by trying to punch Kenshiro, who caught it without effort. He then tried to kick him but that attack was caught as well. Kenshiro then kicked Max back and performed a flurry of punches a kicks, hitting Max multiple times over. He ended this combo by performing a jumping kick that sent Max though the air. Max landed a few feet away from Kenshiro. He got to his feet and prepared his shotgun, hiding it behind his back so that Kenshiro wouldn't see it. As Kenshiro got close, Max blasted him with the shotgun, knocking him to the ground. Max then got out a spiked club and began whacking Kenshiro with it. He managed to land a few successful hits until Kenshiro caught it effortlessly with his hand. Kenshiro snatched the club from Max's hands and broke it. He then kicked Max in the gut, who fell to the ground upon impact. "How can you be this strong?" Max said. "That is my secret!" Kenshiro replied. Kenshiro grabbed Max and pulled him to his feet. He then pulled off some rapid punches, hitting Max a lot of times. After this, he performed a hard uppercut that sent Max into the air. As max was airborne, he jumped up after him. Kenshiro intended to attack Max some more but was unable to do so. As he got close, Max grabbed him and plummeted to the ground with him. Max then had a grasp on Kenshiro. He threw him to the ground and began stomping on him, but Kenshiro jumped up, grabbed Max by his chest and tossed him away. Max slowly got up but Kenshiro had already reached him. He then jabbed his pressure points rapidly. "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Max stumbled back, thinking he had been hit, but realized there was no pain. "Were you even attacking?" He asked. Kenshiro pointed at him. "Omae wa mou shindeiru." "What" Suddenly, Max's body burst open, staining the sand beneath his feet with blood. K.O.! "No one that inexperienced can ever hope to beat me!" Kenshiro said as he walked away into the sunset. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KENSHIRO! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music